Batteries are used to power portable electronics such as smartphones, tablets, and laptop computers. Batteries have affected various aspects of modern living. There are numerous applications for batteries. Moreover, batteries are integral for renewable energy production from sun and wind as well as the development of electric and hybrid electric vehicles. Batteries store a large amount of charge through electrochemical reactions and typically take hours to recharge. What is needed is a hybrid electro-chemical cell that is quickly rechargeable like a supercapacitor and that stores a large amount of charge like a battery.